


The Dream of the Fisherman's Husband

by jellybeanforest



Series: Creature Comforts: A Stony Anthology [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Cap-Ironman Bingo, Cecaelia Tony Stark, Dubious Consentacles, Fanart, M/M, Octopus Tony Stark, Parody, Tentacles, The Dream of the Fisherman's Wife, Top Tony Stark, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellybeanforest/pseuds/jellybeanforest
Summary: Parody of the famous Japanese woodblock print, "The Dream of the Fisherman's Wife," featuring human Steve and cecaelia Tony.For the Cap-IronMan Bingo 2020 Round 2 - Tentacles.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Creature Comforts: A Stony Anthology [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041672
Comments: 22
Kudos: 120
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Bingo





	The Dream of the Fisherman's Husband




End file.
